


Korrasami Month

by Artificial Wench (monoWench)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Korrasami Month 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoWench/pseuds/Artificial%20Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg Korra has been shot and Asami needs to do repairs. - My attempt at a Korrasami Month one shot that incorporates the 10 prompts somehow. Mostly just Future AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Month

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I attempted to use were:
> 
> **Autumn** / ~~Workout~~  
>  ~~Superheros~~ / **Future AU**  
>  **Warm** / ~~Neighbours~~  
>  **Anniversary** / ~~Roommates~~  
>  ~~Spirit World~~ / **Rain**  
>  **Love** / ~~Hogwarts AU~~  
>  ~~Costumes/Masquerade Ball~~ / **Library**  
>  ~~Smile~~ / **Sorry**  
>  ~~Adoption~~ / **Storms**  
>  **Hands** / ~~1920’s-40s AU~~

Asami is standing at an instrument cupboard in her lab opening and closing drawers searching for something. “Where is it?” she says to herself. “It had better be here. Everyone is supposed to know my lab is off limits.”

Behind her the door opens and someone comes in. “Does that include me?” a voice says.

Asami speaks while still searching the cupboard, “Korra! You know it doesn’t apply to you and we both know I wouldn’t be able to do anything to keep you out. Can you just go and sit down on the bed? I won’t be a moment, just looking for the diagnostic interface adapter. I can’t find it anywhere.”

“You don’t mean this thing over here do you?” Korra says.

Asami turns around and sees a slightly wet camo clad Korra lifting herself out of a wheelchair onto the hospital bed situated prominently in the middle of the room. Korra points over a small spike like electronic device sitting on a metal cart.

“Argh.” Asami says. “I completely forgot I had already gotten it out it seems.” Asami looks at Korra and the wheelchair and is a little puzzled. “I thought you could walk. I didn’t realize you needed a wheelchair.”

“I don’t.” Says a slightly annoyed Korra. “Reception was very insistent and my aide didn’t want to cause a scene.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Korra.” Says Asami.

“It’s ok.” Responds a slightly emotional Korra.

Asami walks over to Korra and grabs her hands to comfort her. “No. It’s not ok. I know how much you hate them. I’ll have to talk to my staff later. We’re here to help people, not force them to do things that might cause them emotional distress. I’m so sorry again, Korra.”

“Thank you Asami.” Says a slightly teary Korra. “This is why I fell in love with you. Always trying to make me feel better.”

Asami smiles. “I love you too. That’s why you’re my wife.” Asami gives Korra a once over. “From the look of you, I take that it’s started raining. Are you cold? Want me to turn the heat up?”

“Yeah it is raining outside. Wasn’t too heavy, so I didn’t bother with an umbrella. I could use a towel to dry my hair if you don’t mind. And no, I’m not cold. You know me, I’m always warm!”

Asami wonders over to a cupboard and pulls out a towel and gives it to Korra. “I know. You are nice to be around on cold nights. So what exactly happened? All I’ve been told is you were shot in the leg.”

While drying her hair with the towel. “Yeah. I was giving instructing during a live fire exercise and some recruit with zero ideas about firearm safety accidently shot me in the back of the thigh of my left leg.”

“Oh. Ok. Can you take your pants off and lie down in your front?”

“Frisky are you?” Says a teasing Korra as she bends down to take off her pants.

Asami rolls her eyes. “Time and place Korra!”

Korra lies down on the bed while smirking. Her legs are obviously mechanical and covered in grey plates. One of the plates on the thigh of her left leg has a hole in it and covered in cracks.

Asami starts to examine the damaged plate. “Ok. Looks like you were shot with a medium calibre round. Armour plate has been shattered and the slug has entered into your leg likely causing damage to the internal mechanisms and electronics.”

“I could have told you that.”

“You do know that if you used the heavy armour plates instead of these light ones, the round would have been stopped?”

“Yeah, but I don’t like using the heavy plates. I can’t run as fast or jump as high and I swear I’m always super hungry when I use them.”

“Hungry? What?” Says a slightly surprised Asami. “Wait that does actually make sense. They are heavier so you’d need to use more energy to move so your systems are probably making you hungry to keep up your energy reserves.”

“And you know, I wasn’t exactly expecting to be in a situation where someone would be shooting me.” Argues Korra.

“I understand. Maybe I should make some medium armour for you. Would you use it though?”

“I’ll try anything once.” Says a cheeky Korra.

“I’ve noticed.” Asami grins. “I still don’t understand how you can put yourself in situations where you know you’re going to get shot at. I’d be scared.”

“That’s because I’m scared of nothing!” gloats Korra.

Asami bends down towards Korra and speaks quietly. “How about thunderstorms?”

“I… that’s different!” exclaims Korra.

“So you admit you are scared of something.” Taunts Asami

A slightly annoyed Korra responds. “They are so loud and unpredictable and dangerous. We never had them back home when I was growing up. I will never get used to them.”

“It’s ok. It’s cute when you get all snuggly when they happen. I’m happy to be your protector!” Asami grins.

“Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I’m going to connect the Diagnostic Interface now.” Asami grabs the electronic device from the cart. She feels around on the nape of Korra’s neck for a few moments with her fingers and inserts the spike from the device into a tiny hidden port. Asami grabs a tablet computer and runs a cable from it to the diagnostic interface.

Asami runs her fingers over the tablet pressing things on its screen. “Hmm. Broken synthetic tendon and a damaged fibre link. If this is all that’s wrong this should be an easy fix.” Asami presses something on the tablet and starts to speak. “Raava, speak to me. Give me your assessment of the situation.”

A female voice begins to speak from the tablet computer. “Greetings Mx Sato. No tension on TK02. Suspect broken. High attenuation on FK01. Replacement advised.”

Asami nods. “Yep, that’s what I’m seeing too. Given the data you have from the time of the incident, is there any other likely potential damage that I should be aware of?”

The female voice speaks once again. “Given the trajectory of the shot, further damage unlikely. However, slug may have shattered on impact with endoskeleton. Suggest care is taken to ensure all pieces are removed.”

Asami nods again. “Thank you Raava.” And she presses on the tablet screen once again. “Ok Korra, I’m going to disable your limbs.”

“Ugh, I hate this part. Makes me feel like nothing more than a machine.” Korra repositions herself so her head is propped up with her arms.

“Sorry once again Korra. You know you’re not a machine. You’re a person, like the rest of us. Your mechanical arms and legs don’t make you any less of a person.” Asami presses a number of things on her tablet and the slightly tense Korra goes visibly limp.

“Time to open up that leg and see how bad it really is.” Asami grabs a small hand drill and starts to remove the plates on Korra’s left leg.

“So Doc, what’s the verdict. How long do I have to live?” Korra Jokes.

“I don’t know. That depends, do you want to discuss our anniversary plans yet?”

“Uh.” Is all that Korra manages to say.

“Yeah, I thought so. I know you’re not big on ceremony, but I really do think we should do something special.”

“Well, I had an idea, but you’ll think it’s silly.”

“I won’t think your idea silly.”

“Well, ok. I was thinking, maybe go back to the park from our first date and watch the autumn leaves fall once again.” Says a shy Korra.

“That sounds perfect, but…” Says Asami being cut off by Korra.

“Yeah, but our anniversary isn’t in autumn.”

“It was a nice idea though.”

“Yeah, I thought so, but can we not discuss this now. Can you just fix my leg?” Korra says a slightly distressed Korra.

“Yeah of course.” Says Asami as she looks over the now exposed internals of Korra’s mechanical left leg. “Looks like this is going to be an easy fix. The slug didn’t break up which is good.” Asami uses some tweezers and grabs the slug before putting it on the cart. “You going to be ok if I leave you to grab a replacement synth tendon and fibre out from storage?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Asami wonders out a door in the back of a room. She returns a few minutes later holding two plastic packets. “I hope I wasn’t too long”

“Nah, you weren’t too long. Was thinking that I should have grabbed a book from the library on the way here to read while you’re busy doing things, then I remembered that I wouldn’t be able to turn the pages.” Korra announces.

Asami grabs some tools and starts to unscrew the damaged components in Korra’s leg. “Yeah that would be a bit of a problem. I should probably design an upgrade for your systems so I can disable each limb separately. Council probably wouldn’t approve the cost, so I might just have to do this on my own.”

“That would be great! You know me, always managing to damage things.”

“I do wish you’d be careful.” Asami says as she pulls out some long cords from the leg and places them on the cart.

“It wasn’t my fault this time!”

“Yes I know. I just don’t want my Korra hurt you know!” Asami smiles and she opens on the two packets and lays the contents out inside Korra’s leg.

“Ok, for you, I’ll be careful.” Korra says back.

Asami grabs and opens the second packet placing its contents inside Korra’s leg as well. She uses a small driver and screws things back together. “That should be about all I need to do. Time to test.”

“Yay!” Smiles Korra.

Asami grabs her tablet and taps on it. “Ok, looking good. Turning on your limbs in 3… 2… 1… Now.”

Korra jolts in response to her limbs being reactivated. “That always feels strange.”

Asami removes the diagnostic interface from Korra’s neck. “The floor is yours.”

Korra swivels herself around and jumps off the bed and starts wondering around the room. “Good as new! Raava says everything is operating normally.”

“That’s good to know.” Asami says. “Come back over here so I can put the plates back on.”

Korra wanders back over to the bed and lies down on her front. “What about the broken one?”

“Ah yeah, almost forgot.” Asami grabs the armour plates she removed earlier as well as a replacement for the broken one from a storage cupboard and attaches them to Korra’s leg. “All done. You can put your pants back on now.”

“Aw you don’t like me running around in my underwear?” Korra jokes.

Asami rolls her eyes once again. “Time and place Korra, time and place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
